pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of U.S. poets
The poets listed below were either born in the United States or else published much of their poetry while living in that country. Except where noted, the poet wrote in the English language. A *Henry Abbey (1842–1911) *Sam Abrams (born 1935) *Seth Abramson (born 1976) *Diane Ackerman (born 1956) *Duane Ackerson (born 1942) *Mercedes de Acosta (1893–1968) *Virginia Hamilton Adair (1913–2004) *Helen Adam (1909–1993) *John Adams (1704–1740) *Léonie Adams (1899–1988) *Kim Addonizio (born 1954) *James Agee (1909–1955) *Kelli Russell Agodon (born 1969) *Ai (1947-2010) *Conrad Aiken (1889-1973) *Salman Akhtar (born 1946) *Ammiel Alcalay (born 1956) *Amos Bronson Alcott (1799-1888) *Sherman Alexie (born 1966) *Felipe Alfau (1902–1999) *William Allegrezza (born 1974) *Dick Allen (born 1939) *Donald Allen (1912–2004) *Elizabeth Chase Allen (1832 – 1911) *Ron Allen (born 1947) *Washington Allston (1779 – 1843) *Bert Almon (born 1943), United States / Canada *Alurista (born 1947) *Julia Álvarez (born 1950) *Alta (Alta Gerrey) (born 1942) *Indran Amirthanayagam (born 1960) *A.R. Ammons (1926-2001) *Victor Anderson (1917-2001) *Bruce Andrews (born 1948) *Kevin Andrews (writer) (1924 – 1989) *Ron Androla (born 1954) *Ralph Angel (born 1951) *Maya Angelou (born 1928) *David Antin (born 1932) *Antler (born 1946) *"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) *Susanne Antonetta (born 1956) *Philip Appleman (born 1926) *Adrian Arancibia (born 1971) *Rae Armantrout (born 1947) *Richard Armour (1906–1989) *Craig Arnold (born 1967) *Robert P. Arthur (born 1943) *M. K. Asante, Jr. (born 1982) *John Ashbery (born 1927) *Joseph Auslander (1897–1965) *Paul Auster (born 1947) *James L. Avery, Sr. (born 1948) *Sevan Aydinian (born 1983) *Jody Azzouni (born 1954) B *Jimmy Santiago Baca (born 1952) *Bellamy Bach (pseudonym used by a group of writers) *Joseph M. Bachelor (1889–1947) *Mahnaz Badihian *Vyt Bakaitis (born 1940) *David Baker (born 1954) *John Balaban, (born 1943) *Jesse Ball (born 1978) *Russell Banks (born 1940) *Amiri Baraka (Leroi Jones) (born 1934) *Coleman Barks (born 1937) *Mary Barnard *Djuna Barnes *Tim Barnes *Catherine Barnett *Candy Barr (1935-2005) *Laird Barron *Bertha Hirsch Baruch *Todd Bash *Ellen Bass, (born 1947) *Arlo Bates (1850-1918) *David Bates (1809-1870) *Katharine Lee Bates (1859-1929), Massachusetts *Dawn-Michelle Baude *Eric Baus *Charles Baxter (author) *Abel Beach (1829-1899), Iowa *Joseph Warren Beach (1880-1957) *Ray Young Bear *Kenneth Lawrence Beaudoin (?1913-1995), Tenessee *George Beck (1749-1812), Kentucky *Julian Beck *Larry Beckett (born 1947) *Joshua Beckman *Ethel Lynn Beers (1827-1879) *Erin Belieu, (born 1957) *Marvin Bell (born 1937), Iowa *Stephen Vincent Benét (1898-1943) *William Rose Benét (1886-1950) *Park Benjamin, Sr. (1809-1864) *Nelson Bentley (1918-1990), Washington *Bill Berkson {born 1939) *David Berman (musician) *Charles Bernstein (born 1950) *Steven "Jesse" Bernstein (1950–1991) *Anselm Berrigan *Ted Berrigan (1934–1983) *Wendell Berry (born 1934) *John Berryman (1914–1972) *Mei-mei Berssenbrugge *Lorraine Bethel *Helen Bevington (1906-2001), North Carolina *Frank Bidart (born 1939) *Ambrose Bierce (1842-1914) *Linda Bierds *David Biespiel *Elizabeth Bishop (1911–1979) *John Peale Bishop (1892-1944) *Sherwin Bitsui, (born 1975) *Baxter Black *Sophie Cabot Black (born 1958) *Paul Blackburn (1926–1971) *Nicole Blackman *Kimberly M. Blaeser *Don Blanding *Robin Blaser *Anthony Bleecker *Adrian Blevins, (born 1964) *Benjamin Paul Blood (1832–1919) *Henry Ames Blood (1836-1900) *Roberts Blossom *Robert Bly (born 1926) *Louise Bogan (1897-1970) *Gamaliel Bradford (1863-1932) *Anne Bradstreet (ca. 1612–1672) *D. A. Blyler *Maxwell Bodenheim *Jean Boese *Louise Bogan *Arna Bontemps *Bruce Boston *David Bottoms, (born 1949) *Jenny Boully *Kay Boyle (1902–1992) *William Brandon (author) *Beth Brant *Richard Brautigan (1935–1984) *Kate Braverman *Donari Braxton *Joseph Payne Brennan (1918–1990) *Ken Brewer (1941–2006) *Martha Wadsworth Brewster *Kim Bridgford *Robert Bringhurst, (born 1946) *John Malcolm Brinnin (1916–1999) *James Brock (born 1958) *Joseph Brodsky (1940–1996), *Louis Daniel Brodsky (born 1941) *David Bromige (1933 - ) *William Bronk (1918–1999) *Charles Timothy Brooks *Gwendolyn Brooks (1917–2000) *Maria Gowen Brooks (?1794–1845) *"Brother Antoninus" — William Everson (1912–1994) *Olga Broumas, (born 1949) *Alice Brown (writer) *Rita Mae Brown *Francis Fisher Browne *William Cullen Bryant (1794–1878) *Jack Buck *David Budbill, (born 1940) *Charles Bukowski (1920–1994) *David R. Bunch *Henry Cuyler Bunner *José Antonio Burciaga *Gelett Burgess (1866-1951), California *Stanley Burnshaw *Amelia Josephine Burr *Maxwell Struthers Burt *Raegan Butcher *Ray Buttigieg (born 1955) *W.E. Butts *Witter Bynner *Gilbert Byron (1903-1991), Maryland C *Alex Caldiero *James Edwin Campbell (poet) *Mary Baine Campbell *Melville Henry Cane *Skipwith Cannell (1887-1957) *Joe Cardarelli *Bliss Carman (1861-1929), Canada / United States *Jim Carroll *Hayden Carruth, (1921–2008) *William Herbert Carruth (1859-1924), Kansas *Guy Wetmore Carryl (1873-1904) *Jared Carter *Raymond Carver (1938–1988) *Alice Cary (1820-1871) *Phoebe Cary (1824-1871) *Cyrus Cassells, (born 1957) *Sandra M. Castillo *Ana Castillo *Madison Cawein (1865-1914), Kentucky *Thomas Centolella *Joseph Ceravolo (1934-1988) *William Ellery Channing (1818–1901) *Arthur Chapman (1874–1935) *John Jay Chapman *Fred Chappell *Alexander Chee *Neeli Cherkovski (born 1945) *Maxine Chernoff *Bob Cherry *Kelly Cherry *Chrystos *Angélico Chávez *James Wm. Chichetto *William Childress *John Ciardi (1916–1986) *Noah Cicero *Sandra Cisneros *Carson Cistulli (born 1979) *Amy Clampitt *Tom Clark (poet) *Walter Van Tilburg Clark (1909 - 1971) *John Clarke (poet) *Lucille Clifton, (1936–2010) *Joshua Clover *Florence Earle Coates (1850–1927) *Grace Stone Coates (1881–1976) *Stanton A. Coblentz *Andrei Codrescu *Robert P. T. Coffin *George M. Cohan (1878-1942) *Ira Cohen *Nan Cohen *Jim Cohn *Henri Cole *Norma Cole *Wanda Coleman *Billy Collins (born 1941) *Betsy Colquitt (born 1927) *Shanna Compton (born 1970) *Grace Conkling (1878-1958) *Hilda Conkling (1910-1986) *Evan S. Connell *Leo Connellan (1928–2001) *Gillian Conoley *J. Gordon Coogler *Rose Terry Cooke *Ina Coolbrith *Clark Coolidge *Dennis Cooper *Jake Copass *William Corbett *Billy Corgan *Cid Corman (1924–2004) *Alfred Corn, (born 1943) *Gregory Corso (1930–2001) *Jayne Cortez *Joe Cottonwood *Henri Coulette *John Cournos *Elise Cowen *Louis O. Coxe *Christopher Pearse Cranch *Hart Crane, (1899–1932) *Stephen Crane, (1871-1900) *Adelaide Crapsey (1878-1914) *Gary William Crawford *Robert Creeley (1926–2005) *Judson Crews (born 1917) *Ernest Howard Crosby (1856-1907) *Harry Crosby (1898–1929) *Countee Cullen (1903–1946) *E.E. Cummings (1894-1962) *J.V. Cunningham (1911–1985) *Bloodgood Cutter D *H.D. (1886-1961) *Beverly Dahlen (born 1934) *Steve Dalachinsky *Enid Dame *S. Foster Damon *Jim Daniels (born 1956) *Hugh Antoine d'Arcy *Tina Darragh *Robert von Dassanowsky *Guy Davenport *Donald Davidson (poet) *Gustav Davidson *Michael Davidson (born 1944) *Alan Davies (poet) *Dale Davis (poet) *Gwen Davis *Jon Davis (poet) *Clarence Day *Jaime de Angulo *Caridad de la Luz *Philip F. Deaver *Madeline DeFrees, (born 1919) *Edwin Denby (1903-1983) *Richard Denner *Reuel Denney *Carl Dennis *Tory Dent *Babette Deutsch *Jennifer K Dick *Ray DiPalma *George Dickerson *James Dickey (1923–1997) *Emily Dickinson (1830–1886), Massachusetts *Roger Dickinson-Brown (born 1944) *Matthew Dickman, (born 1975) *Michael Dickman, (born 1975) *R.H.W. Dillard (born 1937) *George Dillon *Ray DiPalma (born 1943) *Diane Di Prima (born 1934) *Thomas M. Disch (1940–2008) *Patricia Dobler *Stephen Dobyns (1941) *Will Dockery (born 1958), Georgia *Owen Dodson *John Dolan (writer) *Nathan Haskell Dole *Clara G. Dolliver (fl. 1848-1891), California *Sonya Dorman *Ed Dorn (1929–1999) *Julia Caroline Dorr *Mark Doty *Franz Douskey *Rita Dove (1952) *Kirby Doyle *Joseph Rodman Drake (1795–1820) *Will Allen Dromgoole *Celia Dropkin *Norman Dubie, (born 1945) *Bruce Ducker *Peter Kane Dufault *Alan Dugan (born 1923–2003) *Henry Dumas *Paul Laurence Dunbar (1872–1906) *Robert Duncan (1919–1988) *Jim Dunlap *Stephen Dunn *Rachel Blau DuPlessis *Job Durfee *Stuart Dybek (born 1942) *Bob Dylan (born 1941) E *Cornelius Eady *Pliny Earle (physician) *Richard Eberhart (1904-2005) *David Edelstadt *Russell Edson *Kari edwards *Terry Ehret, (born 1955) *Max Ehrmann *Larry Eigner (1927–1996) *Loren Eiseley *Che Elias *T.S. Eliot (1888–1965) *James Emanuel *Lynn Emanuel *Claudia Emerson *Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803–1882) *Paul Engle *Theodore Enslin (born 1925) *Daniel Mark Epstein *Clayton Eshleman (born 1935) *Martín Espada *Willard R. Espy *Maggie Estep *Jerry Estrin (1947–1993) *David Allan Evans *Mari Evans *Landis Everson (1926 – 2007) *William Everson — Brother Antoninus (1912–1994) F *Ruth Fainlight *B.H. Fairchild *William Clark Falkner *Roger Fanning *Norma Farber *Patricia Fargnoli *John C. Farrar *Jessie Redmon Fauset *Kenneth Fearing *Frederick Feirstein *Irving Feldman (born 1928) *Paul Fericano *Lawrence Ferlinghetti, (born 1919), California *Eugene Field (1850-1895), Missouri *Rachel Field *James Thomas Fields *Fireside Poets *Annie Finch (born 1956) *Ann Fisher-Wirth *Bob Flanagan *John Gould Fletcher (1886-1950), Arkansas *Roland Flint *Nick Flynn *Jack Foley (poet) *Carolyn Forché (born 1950) *John M. Ford *Sam Walter Foss (1858–1911) *FrancEye (Frances Dean Smith) *Florence Kiper Frank (1885-1976) *Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790) *Robert Frazier *Philip Freneau (1752–1832) *Robert Frost (1874–1963), New Hampshire *Mary Elizabeth Frye (1905-2004) *Gwen Frostic *Gene Frumkin (born 1928) *Nan Fry *Gloria Frym (born 1947) *Alice Fulton (born 1952) G *Tess Gallagher *James Galvin (born 1951) *Forrest Gander (born 1956) *Deborah Garrison (born 1965) *Theodor Seuss Geisel (1904–1991) *Dan Gerber, (born 1940) *Charles Ghigna (Father Goose) (born 1946) *Jack Gilbert *Strickland Gillilan (1869–1954) *Allen Ginsberg (1926–1997) *Daniela Gioseffi (born 1941) *Nikki Giovanni (born 1943) *Peter Gizzi (born 1959) *Jesse Glass (born 1954) *Louise Glück (born 1943) *Patricia Goedicke, (1931–2006) *Kenneth Goldsmith (born 1961) *Laurence Goldstein *Rodolfo Gonzales *Rigoberto González *Elaine Goodale *Kevin Goodan *Alice Goodman *Paul Goodman (writer) *Hedwig Gorski (born 1949) *Janice Gould *David Graham (American poet) *Jorie Graham *Judy Grahn *Linda Gregerson *Linda Gregg *Debora Greger *Horace Gregory *Robert Grenier (poet) *Susan Griffin *Angelina Weld Grimke *Charlotte Forten Grimké *Lee Groban *Allen Grossman *Gabriel Gudding *Charles Guenther (1920–2008) *Barbara Guest (1920–2006) *Edgar Guest (1891–1959) *Louise Imogen Guiney (1861-1920) *Arthur Guiterman *R. S. Gwynn *Brion Gysin (1916–1986) H *Hermann Hagedorn *Jessica Hagedorn *Richard Hague *Kimiko Hahn (born 1955) *John Haines, (born 1924) *Sarah Josepha Hale (1788-1879) *Donald Hall *Irma P. Hall *Fitz-Greene Halleck *Moyshe-Leyb Halpern *Barbara Hamby *Dennis M. Hammes (1945-1980), Minnesota *Jupiter Hammon *Jeff Hardy *William Harmon *Jim Harrison (born 1937) *Carla Harryman (born 1952) *Robert Hass *Katherine Hastings *Julian Hawthorne *Robert Hayden (1913–1980) *Terrance Hayes *Paul Hamilton Hayne *William Shakespeare Hays *Trebor Healey *Eloise Klein Healy *Anthony Hecht (1923–2004) *Jennifer Michael Hecht *Allison Hedge Coke *Lyn Hejinian (born 1941) *Michael Heller *Ernest Hemingway (1899-1961) *Graham Lee Hemminger (1895-1949) *Essex Hemphill *Alice Corbin Henderson (1881–1949) *Nancy A. Henry *Oliver Herford *William Heyen *Leland Hickman (1934 – 1991) *Bob Hicok *Dick Higgins *Scott Hightower (born 1952) *Brewster Higley (1823-1911), Kansas *Conrad Hilberry (born 1928) *Donora Hillard (born 1982) *Robert Hillyer *Ellen Hinsey *Edward Hirsch *Jane Hirshfield (born 1953) *Jack Hirschman *George Hitchcock (1914–2010) *H.L. Hix *Allen Hoey (born 1952) *Linda Hogan (born 1947) *Tony Hoagland *Daniel Hoffman *Roald Hoffmann *John Hollander (born 1929) *Bill Holm (poet) *Bob Holman *M. Carl Holman *Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr. (1809–1894) *Dennis Holt (born 1942) *Garrett Hongo *Edwin Honig (born 1919) *George Moses Horton (?1797-1884), North Carolina *Joan Houlihan *Richard Howard (born 1929) *Robert E. Howard (1906–1936) *Fanny Howe (born 1940) *Julia Ward Howe (1819-1910) *Marie Howe *Rick Howe (died 2007), Georgia / Arkansas *Susan Howe (born 1937) *William Dean Howells (1837-1920) *Helen Hoyt (1887-1972) *Thomas Hubbard (born 1938) *Detrick Hughes (born 1966) *Langston Hughes (1902–1967) *Richard Hugo (1923–1982) *Constance Hunting (1925–2006) *Cynthia Huntington *Siri Hustvedt I *David Ignatow (1914–1997) *Arthur Crew Inman *P. Inman J *Helen Hunt Jackson (1830-1885) *Josephine Jacobsen *Afdhere Jama *James Cummins *J. J. Jameson *Patricia Janus *Joseph Jarman *Lisa Jarnot (born 1967) *Randall Jarrell (1914–1965) *Robinson Jeffers, (1887–1962) *Ted Joans *Orrick Glenday Johns *Denis Johnson *Georgia Douglas Johnson *Helene Johnson *Josephine Winslow Johnson *James Weldon Johnson (1871–1938) *Robert Underwood Johnson (1853–1937) *Kathryn Johnston (2007–2010) *LeRoi Jones (Amiri Baraka) (born 1934) *Richard Jones (poet) *Sarah Jones (stage) *June Jordan *Pierre Joris *Andrew Joron *Lawrence Joseph *Matthew Josephson *Frank Judge *Donald Justice K *Jim Kacian *Mary Elizabeth Kail(1828-1890) *Sheema Kalbasi *Chester Kallman *Ilya Kaminsky *Lenore Kandel *Mary Karr *Julia Kasdorf *Laura Kasischke (born 1961) *Janet Kauffman (born 1945) *Herbert Kaufman *Shirley Kaufman, (born 1923) *Sarah Kay (poet) *W.B. Keckler *John Keene (writer) *Weldon Kees (1914–1955) *Brigit Pegeen Kelly (born 1951) *Jamie Kennedy (poet) *Richard Kenney *Maurice Kenney *Jane Kenyon *Jack Kerouac (1922–1969) *Sophie Kerr *Francis Scott Key (1779-1843), Maryland *Laurel Elizabeth Keyes *Alicia Keys *Kerry Shawn Keys (born 1946) *Bill Keith *D. Kildare *Aline Kilmer (1888-1941), New Jersey *Joyce Kilmer *Val Kilmer *H.T. Kirby-Smith *Suji Kwock Kim *Kimiko Hahn *Haven Kimmel *Galway Kinnell (born 1927) *Susan Kinsolving *Mary Kinzie *David Kirby (poet) *Lincoln Kirstein (1907–1996) *Carolyn Kizer, (born 1925) *August Kleinzahler (born 1949) *William Kloefkorn *Etheridge Knight(1933–1991) *Kenneth Koch (1925–2002) *Ruth Ellen Kocher *Wayne Koestenbaum *Yusef Komunyakaa (born 1948) *Ted Kooser, (born 1939) *Carolyn Kreiter-Foronda, (born 1946) *Alfred Kreymborg *Maxine Kumin *Stanley Kunitz (1905–2006) *Laurie Kutchins *Stephen Kuusisto, (born 1955) *Joanne Kyger (born 1934) L *Philip Lamantia (1927-2005), California *Fran Landesman *Joseph Langland *Sidney Lanier (1842–1881) *Dorothea Lasky *George Parsons Lathrop *Richmond Lattimore *Sanders Anne Laubenthal *James Laughlin, (1914 – 1997) *Ann Lauterbach *Dorianne Laux *James Lavilla-Havelin *Anne Mary Lawler (1908–1980) *William P. Lawrence *Robert Lax (1915–2000) *Emma Lazarus *Kelly Le Fave *David Lee (poet), (born 1966) *Li-Young Lee *Malka Lee *Lemon (poet) *Aya de Leon *Ben Lerner, (born 1979) *David Lerner *Jimmy Lerner *Rika Lesser *Denise Levertov (1923–1997) *Dana Levin, (born 1965) *Philip Levine (born 1928) *Larry Levis *D. A. Levy *William Levy *Alonzo Lewis *Charles Lillard *Shirley Geok-lin Lim *Tao Lin *Sarah Lindsay *Vachel Lindsay (1879–1931) *Amon Liner *Sara Jane Lippincott *Jonathan Lamas *George Cabot Lodge *Ron Loewinsohn *John Logan (1923 – 1987) *Naomi Long Madgett (born 1923) *James Longenbach *Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807–1882) *Audre Lorde, (born 1934) *Amy Lowell (1874–1925) *James Russell Lowell (1819–1891) *Maria White Lowell *Robert Lowell (1917–1977) *Walter Lowenfels *Mina Loy *Felipe Luciano *Lydia Lunch *Deacon Lunchbox (1950-1992). Georgia *Masiela Lusha *Thomas Lux *William Whittingham Lyman, Jr. (1885-1983) *Henry Lyman *Thomas Lynch (born 1948) M *Lewis MacAdams (born 1944) *Morgan Kalani MacLean *Jackson Mac Low *Carlyle Ferren MacIntyre *Percy MacKaye *Nathaniel Mackey *Archibald MacLeish (1892–1982) *Naomi Long Madgett *Haki R. Madhubuti *John Gillespie Magee, Jr. *Clarence Major, (born 1936) *Taylor Mali *Frank Richard Maloney *Tom Mandel (poet) *Djelloul Marbrook *Morton Marcus (1936–2009) *Joseph Moncure March *Edwin Markham *Don Marquis *Camille Martin *David Mason *Matt Mason *Steve Mason *Edgar Lee Masters (1868–1950) *Harry Mathews *William Matthews (1942–1997) *John Matthias *Kevin Max *Bernadette Mayer *Frances Mayes *Janet McAdams *Robert McAlmon *Jack McCarthy *J. D. McClatchy *Michael McClure *Michael McFee *Bryant H. McGill (born 1969) *Karyna McGlynn *Mac McGovern (born 1950)(poet/author) *Michael McGovern *Campbell McGrath *Thomas McGrath (1916–1990) *Heather McHugh (born 1948) *Claude McKay (1889–1948) *Louis McKee *Rod McKuen (born 1933), *James McMichael (born 1939) *Wesley McNair *Louise McNeill *Alexander Beaufort Meek *Abel Meeropol *David Meltzer *Herman Melville (born 1819–1890) *Samuel Menashe (born 1925) *Nancy Mercado (born 1959) *William Meredith (born 1919) *Billy Merrell *Eve Merriam *James Merrill (1926–1995) *Stuart Merrill (1863–1915) *Thomas Merton (1915–1968) *W.S. Merwin (born 1927) *Tom Meschery *Sarah Messer (born 1966) *Henry Meyer (1840-1925) *Robert Mezey *William Michaelian (born 1956) *Diane Middlebrook *Josephine Miles (1911–1985) *Joseph Millar *Edna St. Vincent Millay (1892–1950) *Alice Duer Miller *Jane Miller *Rev. Jen Miller *Joaquin Miller (1837–1913) *Leslie Adrienne Miller *May Miller *Tim Miller *Vassar Miller *Deborah A. Miranda *Gary Miranda *John Kearsley Mitchell *Susan Mitchell *Anis Mojgani *Paul Monette *Mong-Lan *Marion Montgomery *José Montoya *William Vaughn Moody *Clara Jessup Moore *Charles Leonard Moore *Daniel Moore *Jacqueline S. Moore *Jessica Care Moore *Julia A. Moore *Marianne Moore (1887–1972) *Pat Mora *Barbara Moraff *A. F. Moritz *Hilda Morley (1916–1998) *George Frederick Morgan (1922–2004) *Richard Morris *Tracie Morris *Jim Morrison (1943–1971) *Bradford Morrow *Elizabeth Cutter Morrow *Jennifer Moxley (born 1964) *Viggo Mortensen *Howard Moss *Thylias Moss *Louise Chandler Moulton *Anna Cora Mowatt *Lisel Mueller (born 1924) *Harryette Mullen *Charles Muñoz *Erin Murphy *Sheila Murphy *Pauli Murray *Sheila Murphy N *Vladimir Nabokov *Ogden Nash (1902–1971) *John Neal *John Neihardt *Jill Neimark *Howard Nemerov (1920–1991) *Arthur Nersesian *Kenn Nesbitt (born 1962) *F. A. Nettelbeck (born 1950) *Celeste Newbrough *Aimee Nezhukumatathil (born 1974) *Lorine Niedecker (1903–1970) *Audrey Niffenegger *John Frederick Nims *Lucille Nixon *Eric "Big Daddy" Nord *Jessica Nordell *Charles North *Jessica Nelson North *Jim Northrup (writer) *Harry Northup (born 1940) *Alice Notley *Naomi Shihab Nye (born 1952) O *Edward Joseph Harrington O'Brien *Geoffrey G. O'Brien *Ed Ochester *David E. Oprava *Blanche Oelrichs *Ron Offen *Frank O'Hara (1926–1966) *Sharon Olds (born 1942) *Mary Oliver (born 1935) *Alix Olson *Charles Olson (1910–1970) *George Oppen (1908–1984) *Mary Oppen (1908–1990) *James Oppenheim *Joel Oppenheimer *Peter Oresick *Gregory Orr (born 1947) *Alicia Ostriker P *Ron Padgett (born 1942) *Grace Paley *Cheryl Pallant *Condé Benoist Pallen *Michael Palmer (born 1943) *Jay Parini *Dorothy Parker (1893–1967) *Thomas William Parsons (1819-1892) *Lee Passarella *Linda Pastan (born 1932) *Kenneth Patchen (1911–1972) *Ricardo Pau-Llosa (born 1954), Florida *Josephine Preston Peabody *Richard Peabody *Molly Peacock *Harry Thurston Peck *Bryan Penberthy *Rob Penny *James Gates Percival *Eleanor Percy Lee *William Alexander Percy *Sam Pereira (born 1949) *Bob Perelman *Lucia Perillo *Alice N. Persons *Robert Peters *Marge Piercy (1936) *Nick Piombino *Robert Pinsky (1940) *Carl Phillips *Wanda Phipps *Anthony Piccione *John Pierpont *Josephine Pinckney *Edward Coote Pinkney *Clarissa Pinkola Estés *Sylvia Plath (1932–1963) *Edgar Allan Poe (1809–1849) *Lanny Poffo *Robert Polito *Ralph Pomeroy (poet) *Paul Martinez Pompa *Marie Ponsot (born 1921) *Carol Potter *Charles Potts (1943) *Ezra Pound (1885–1972) *Kevin Powell *Julien de Lallande Poydras *Jack Prelutsky (1940) *Elizabeth Prentiss *Reynolds Price *Frederic Prokosch *Kevin Prufer Q *George Quasha (born 1942) R *Kevin Rabas *Burton Raffel *Sam Ragan *Carl Rakosi (1903–2004) *Lee Ranaldo *Dudley Randall (1914–2000) *James Ryder Randall *Julia Randall *Claudia Rankine (born 1963) *John Crowe Ransom (1888–1974) *Sadi Ranson *Ron Rash *Stephen Ratcliffe (born 1948) *Linda Ravenswood *David Ray (born 1932) *Wayne Ray (Alabama b. 1950, now in Canada) *Thomas Buchanan Read *Janice Rebibo *Spencer Reece *Ishmael Reed (born 1938) *Lizette Woodworth Reese *Naomi Replansky *Paul Reps *Carter Revard *Donald Revell (born 1954) *Eben E. Rexford *Kenneth Rexroth (1905–1982) *Charles Reznikoff (1894–1976) *William Henry Rhodes *René Ricard *Cale Young Rice *Stan Rice *Adrienne Rich (born 1929) *Beah Richards *Laura E. Richards *Monica Richards *Lola Ridge (1873–1941) *Laura Riding *James Whitcomb Riley *Alberto Ríos *Tomás Rivera *Amélie Louise Rives *James J. Roberts (born 1947) *Howard W. Robertson *Edwin Arlington Robinson (1869–1935) *Edouard Roditi *Luis J. Rodriguez *Theodore Roethke (1908–1963) *Pattiann Rogers *Matthew Rohrer *Henry Rollins *David Romtvedt *Ronald Talney *Raymond Roseliep *Franklin Rosemont (born 1943) *J. Allyn Rosser *Terry Rossio *Jerome Rothenberg (born 1934) *Michael Rothenberg *Anne Rouse (born 1954) *Thomas Rowley (1721–1796) *Gibbons Ruark (born 1941) *Anne Rouse *Thomas Rowley (poet) *Gibbons Ruark *Mary Ruefle *Muriel Rukeyser *Nipsey Russell *Archibald Rutledge *Carl Hancock Rux *Abram Joseph Ryan *Kay Ryan *Michael Ryan (poet) S *Benjamin Alire Saenz (born 1954) *Michael Salinger *Mary Jo Salter (born 1954) *Benjamin Saltman (1927–1999) *Francis Saltus Saltus *Carl Sandburg (1878–1967) *Robert Charles Sands *Aram Saroyan *May Sarton *Minot Judson Savage *Jeannine Savard *John Godfrey Saxe *Gitl Schaechter-Viswanath *Peter Schjeldahl *Michael Schmidt (poet) *Dennis Schmitz (born 1937) *Gjertrud Schnackenberg (born 1953) *Dan Schneider *Pat Schneider *Jane Johnston Schoolcraft (1800–1842) *Susan Polis Schutz *James Schuyler (1923–1991), New York *Delmore Schwartz (1913–1966) *Patricia Roth Schwartz *Armand Schwerner *Peter Seaton (1942 – 2010) *Alan Seeger *Calvin Seerveld *Frederick Seidel *Rebecca Seiferle *Martha Serpas *Dr. Seuss *Anne Sexton (1928–1974) *Tom Sexton *Ntozake Shange *Ravi Shankar (1901–2008) *David Shapiro *Karl Shapiro (1913–2000) *G. S. Sharat Chandra *Brenda Shaughnessy (born 1970) *Scott Shaw *Aaron Shurin *Eli Siegel (1902-1978), *Lydia Sigourney *Richard Siken *Leslie Marmon Silko (born 1948) *Edward Rowland Sill *Ron Silliman (born 1946) *Murray Silverstein *Shel Silverstein (1930–1999) *Charles Simic *Jim Simmerman *William Gilmore Simms *Marge Simon *Louis Simpson *John Sinclair (poet) *Hal Sirowitz (born 1949) *Judith Skillman *Myra Sklarew (born 1934) *Ed Skoog (born 1971) *Clark Ashton Smith (1893-1961), California *Edwin E. Smith *Elbert H. Smith *Elizabeth Oakes Smith *Langdon Smith *Marc Smith *Margaret Smith (poet) *Patti Smith *R.T. Smith *Rod Smith *Rolland Smith *Tracy K. Smith (born 1972) *William Jay Smith *W.D. Snodgrass (born 1926) *Eliza Roxcy Snow *Craig Snyder *Laurel Snyder *Gary Snyder (born 1930) *Gustaf Sobin (1935–2005) *Roberto Solis *Gilbert Sorrentino *Gary Soto *Juliana Spahr *Anne Spencer (1882–1975) *Jack Spicer *Harriet Elizabeth Prescott Spofford *Kim Stafford *William Stafford (1914–1993) *Ann Stanford (1916–1987) *Frank Stanford (1948–1978) *Henry Throop Stanton *George Starbuck *William Force Stead *Edmund Clarence Stedman *Elizabeth Clementine Stedman *Gertrude Stein (1874–1946) *Edward Steinhardt (born 1961) *Mattie Stepanek *George Sterling (1869-1926) *Gerald Stern (born 1925) *Augusta Emma Stetson (1842–1928) *C. J. Stevens (born 1927) *James Thomas Stevens *Wallace Stevens (1880–1955) *Anne Stevenson *Susan Stewart (born 1952) *Trumbull Stickney *John Stigall *James Still *Charles Warren Stoddard *Dejan Stojanović (born 1959) *Donna J. Stone (1933–1994) *Ruth Stone (born 1915) *William Wetmore Story *Mark Strand (born 1934) *Joseph Stroud (born 1943) *Lucien Stryk *Jesse Stuart *Michael Sturdy *A. M. Sullivan *Sekou Sundiata *Barton Sutter *Thomas Burnett Swann *John Swanwick *Robert Sward (born 1933)) *Cole Swensen (born ) *Karen Swenson (born 1936) *May Swenson (1913–1989) *Arthur Sze (born 1950) T *Eileen Tabios *John Taggart *Amber Tamblyn *Luci Tapahonso *Nathaniel Tarn (born 1928) *Allen Tate (1899–1979) *James Tate (born 1943) *Bayard Taylor *Bert Leston Taylor *Edward Taylor (1645-1729) *Michelle Tea *Sara Teasdale *Michael Teig *Robbie Q. Telfer *Todd Temkin (born 1964) *Elaine Terranova (born 1939) *Lucy Terry *Steve Tesich *Celia Thaxter *Ernest Thayer (1863–1940) *Scofield Thayer *William Roscoe Thayer *Edith Matilda Thomas *Lewis Thomas *Lorenzo Thomas (poet) *Dunstan Thompson *Lady Gwen Thompson *Maurice Thompson *William Irwin Thompson *Henry David Thoreau (1817–1862) *Tamara Thorne (born 1957) *Richard L. Tierney (born 1936) *Richard Tillinghast (born 1940) *Henry Timrod (1828–1867) *Melvin B. Tolson (1898–1966) *Stephen Tomajczyk *Lee Tonouchi *Nick Tosches *Tony Tost *William Tremblay *Natasha Trethewey *David Trinidad *Quincy Troupe *John Trumbull (poet) *Frederick Goddard Tuckerman *Lewis Turco (born 1934) *Brian Turner (American poet) *Genya Turovskaya *Chase Twichell *E. Donald Two-Rivers U *David Unger (born 1950) *Louis Untermeyer (born 1885–1977) *Charles Upton (born 1948) *Amy Uyematsu (born 1947) V *Catherynne M. Valente (born 1979) *Jean Valentine (born 1934) *Cor van den Heuvel *Mark Van Doren (born 1894–1972) *Mona Van Duyn (born 1921–2004) *Sheldon Vanauken (born 1914–1996) *Reetika Vazirani (1962–2003) *Janine Pommy Vega (born 1942) *Jones Very (born 1813–1880) *George Sylvester Viereck (born 1884–1962) *Peter Viereck (born 1916–2006) *Nick Virgilio (born 1928–1989) *Gerald Vizenor (born 1934) *Judith Vollmer (born 1951) W *Buddy Wakefield *Diane Wakoski (born 1937) *Diane Wald *Anne Waldman *Rosmarie Waldrop (born 1935) *Keith Waldrop (born 1932) *Alice Walker (born 1944) *Lonie Walker *Margaret Walker *Connie Wanek, (born 1952) *BJ Ward *Diane Ward *Catherine Anne Warfield *Emily Warn *Robert Penn Warren (1905–1989) *William John Watkins *Barrett Watten (born 1948) *Jim Webb *Rebecca Wee *Hannah Weiner *Eliot Weinberger (born 1949) *James Welch *Lew Welch *Joe Wenderoth *Theodore Weiss (1916–2003) *Paul West (poet) *Philip Whalen *Mark Whalon *John Wheatcroft *Phillis Wheatley (1753–1784) *John Hall Wheelock *John Brooks Wheelwright *Edward Lucas White *Gary J. Whitehead (born 1965) *Ruth Whitman *Walt Whitman (1819–1892) *Adeline Dutton Train Whitney *Reed Whittemore *John Greenleaf Whittier (1807–1892) *Margaret Widdemer *John Wieners *Richard Wilbur (born 1921) *Carlos Wilcox *Ella Wheeler Wilcox *Richard Henry Wilde *Charlotte Wilder *Charles Willeford *C. K. Williams *Jonathan Williams (poet) *Oscar Williams (1900–1964) *Paul O. Williams *Philip Lee Williams (born 1950) *Sarah Williams *William Carlos Williams (1883–1963) *Elizabeth Willis (born 1961) *Nathaniel Parker Willis *Eleanor Wilner, (born 1937) *Edmund Wilson *Peter Lamborn Wilson (born 1945) *Christian Wiman, (born 1966) *Anne Winters *Yvor Winters *Sam Witt *Larry Woiwode *John Barton Wolgamot *Nellie Wong *George Edward Woodberry *Samuel Woodworth *Gamel Woolsey *Bryan Thao Worra *Patience Worth *C. D. Wright, (born 1949) *Charles Wright (poet) *Franz Wright *James Wright (1927–1980) *Jay Wright (poet) *Kirby Wright *Richard Wright (author) (1908–1960) *Elinor Wylie X-Z *Emanuel Xavier (born 1971) *Lois-Ann Yamanaka (born 1961) *Leo Yankevich *John Yau (born 1950) *Al Young (born 1939) *C. Dale Young (born 1969) *Dean Young (poet) (born 1955) *Kevin Young (poet) (born 1970) *Matthew Zapruder (born 1967) *Marya Zaturenska (1902–1982) *Andrew Zawacki (born 1972) *Calvin Ziegler (1854–1930) *Joaquin Zihuatanejo *Louis Zukofsky (1904–1978) See also *United States poetry *List of poets *List of English language poets *List of years in poetry *Academy of American Poets *List of Jewish American poets Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:American poets United States Poet poets Category:Lists of poets